Kai au pensionnat !
by Yavidho
Summary: Kai a été inscrit a un pensionnat en Russie et refait sa ment se débrouillera-t-il au pensionnat? Classé M pour les chapitres suivants.Yaoi-Homme x Homme- Tu n'aimes pas,tu ne lis pas!


Histoire écrite par:

May'Eule Beaulieu et Yavidho

Catégorisé mature pour les chapitres suivants

* * *

><p>Assis sur le banc froid et crade de la station Vorkov, j'attendais, espérant vainement un retard du métro qui me mènerait directement à l'enfersuffoquant et intolérable qu'était le pensionnat Sergei.<p>

''Le meilleur pensionnat mixte du globe..., mon oeil.'' Pensai-je, repassant dans ma tête cette discussion qui scella mon destin d'étudiant pour le reste de mes études secondaires.

-0o0o0o-o0o0o0-

-Kai, cet automne tu entres au pensionnat Sergei.

-Mais ...

-Je ne te tolère que l'excellence et ce pensionnat est réputé par son excellence reconnue aux quatres coins du globe. Sois en reconnaissant. Tu ne veux pas nuire à l'honneur familial.

-Daccord si cela en est ainsi.

-J'aimerais que tu essais ton uniforme voir s'il y a des ajustement à y faire et que tu lise le pamphlet du pensionnat. Ils sont sur ton lit.

On voyait bien le dédain assombrissant mes yeux pourpres, je regardais avec mépris ce vieillard chétif du haut de mes 5'5 pouces, sur le plan physique je le battais inévitablement, par contre vu son statut de tuteur légal, je ne pouvais que capituler.

L'uniforme me seillais à merveille comme me dit mon grand père lorsque je lui montra. Souliers de cuir noir, sauchettes grise foncé, pantalon long bleu marin, ceinture noire, chemise bleu clair et veston bleu marin. L'écusson avec les armoiries de l'école était formellement apposé sur chaque vêtement. Il y avait un uniforme pour dormir, un pour pratiquer les sports et un autre pour les sports aquatiques. Aucune place à l'originalité...Mais cet uniforme assez formel cadrais assez bien avec mon visage que l'on califie d'anthipatique tout comme avec ma silouhette svelte mais athlètique. Mes cheveux argenté foncé et ma peau pâle s'harmonisaient aussi bien avec celui ci.

Je consultais ensuite le pamphlet du pensionnat, les rêglements étaient aussi austère et strict que l'uniforme;

Uniformes obligatoires et portés de façon convenable.

Bijoux personels interdits sauf exception pour les motifs religieux et ceux l'écusson de l'école acheté sur le domaine du pensionnat.

Aucun tatouage accepté, percages interdit sauf les lobes d'oreilles.

Aucun parfum permis.

Maquillage léger autorisé.

Aucunes restrictions quant à la coloration capillaire, les coupes de cheveux doivent laisser le visage à découvert.

Au final, ils avaient tout de même laissé quelque peu place à la diversité et à l'individualité.

-0o0o0o-o0o0o0-

Je constatai avec stupéfaction qu'il y avait foule dans la station Vorkov, cela en était presque effrayant vu l'inhabitualité de cette masse, le metro arriva. J'appréhendais mon cheminement en métro comme l'un des moments les plus longs et assomants de mon existence. Environ deux heures de trajet en métro m'attendait. Sans occupation, cela s'avérait probablement assez désagréable et morne voir presque paisible.

Confortablement perdus dans les confins des chambres de ma pensée, je rêvassais, quand une boule de piques rouge cerise vint éclater la bulle dans laquelle j'étais. Cette boule de piques était en fait la tête du gars qui s'était installé directement devant moi, de dos. Je sursautais en émmetant un léger cri étouffé , le gars se retourna, tout était impressionnant chez lui , tout d'abord ses cheveux puis ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant.

J'aurais bien aimer qu'il ne me prenne pas en considération ou qu'il ignore ma présence, j'aurais pu me cacher avec les rebords de mon veston, mais il entama la discussion:

-Salut, J'm'appel Yuriy et toi?

J'aurais pu ignorer ce personnage quelque peu étrange, mais il me restais un bon bout de chemin à faire et qu'avai-je à perdre de lui parler de toute facon il semblait quand même interressant.

Je m'appele Kai, enchanté.

-Kai ? C'est pas un nom russe sa. Tu viens d'où ?

-D'ici, mais ma mère était Japonaise.

-C'est joyeux, je peux savoir où tu te rend?

-À St-Petersburg, j'entre aujourdhui au pensionnat Sergei, toi où est ce que tu te rends?

-Moi aussi je pars au pensionnat, pour la classe 3. Tu vas en classe 1 puisque tu est nouveau ?

-Non, je passe en 3e puisque j'ai déjà fait les 2 autres classes, on m'a changé d'école pour que jai la meilleure éducation, mais c'est emmerdant de partir et de changer de collège.

-Je sais, mais tout le monde est sympathique, au pensionnat.

Voyant que je n'était que peu enthousiaste face à mon entrer au pensionnat il me réconforta et me parla des bons coté du pensionnat, il m'expliqua plus emplement les rêglements, et le fonctionnement de la vie là bas, il me dit comment agir et ne pas agir fasse à tel professeur et beaucoup de conseil pratique . Yuriy était bien aimable, peut être deviendrons nous amis.


End file.
